In Between Jonas's
by RaNdOmGrEaSeR2.01
Summary: Ok. This is my first one, so don't kill me. Ally has really bad asthma and the boys are trying to help her get over her fear of athsma. Joe, Nick, and Kevin, believe it or not, starts falling for her. Srry it took so long. Here's chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

In between Jonas's

Chapter 1

Ally sat on her best friend, Kevin's lap as Joe and Nick play Mario cart. Kevin wrapped his hands around her waist keeping a good grip of her as she held both of his hands. Joe and Nick hastily pressed the game control buttons.

Alexis Savage has dark brown hair like the Jonas boys and brown eyes as well. Her hair falls on her shoulders as her bangs fall on her left eye; you can still see her eye though. She's nineteen going on twenty September eighth. She has asthma. She's also known the Jonas family for about ten to eleven years. She's practically living with them like a sister or daughter. The boys supply a lot of nicknames for her, Ally, Al, Alex, Als, Lexis, Lex, Lexi, Andie, and her secret nickname they call her Angel. Nick paused the game to go get a drink of water.

"Why'd you pause the game?" Joe asked him with his arms open with one hand holding the controller and the other one without showing the ceiling his bear palm. Nick didn't answer just ran into the kitchen to get a water bottle. He suddenly ran back in and set the water bottle down.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked grabbing the controller and pressed the resume button.

"No." Joe laughed continuing the game. Nick rolled his eyes. "Why don't you use the special now?" He asked. "You could nock Bowser out of your way so you can catch up to me." He suggested. "Like you can."

"No thanks. I'm saving it for you." He said passing Bowser and Little Bowser. He then used his special when Joe's car was in perfect aim. It hit him. "Bulls eye." He said crossing the finish line for first place. Joe's car crossed second.

"Wow, Nicky." Ally said. Nick looked back at her.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could beat Joey at Mario cart. I thought he was the one always beating you." She said with a giggle. Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"He's just a sore loser, I guess." He joked. Joe grabbed Nick into a head lock and pulled him down.

"What'd you say?" He asked laughing. You could always tell when Joe was play fighting by either his smile or his laugh. Nick kicked him and they started going more physical. Ally got up off of Kevin as they both grabbed Joe off of Nick. Nick tried to get to Joe, so he could hit him again, but Ally was holding him back from doing so. Joe tried the same thing, but instead of Ally holding him back Kevin was.

"Nock it off you two!" Kevin yelled. Joe backed up glaring at Nick and then sat on the edge of the couch. Nick ran out of the room, swung himself around the corner and ran to his room.

"Nick!" Ally yelled, and then looked at Kevin and Joe. Kevin looked back crossing his arms. Ally sighed before running up to Nick's room. She slowly opened the door peaking her head in. Nick was on his bed bending over with his elbows on them and both of his hands holding each other. Nick looked up.

"Hi, Ally." He sadly said. She sat next to him on his bed.

"You ok?" She asked him. He nodded. "No your not." She reassured him. "Look, he was only play fight…" She began, but was cut off by Nick.

"It's not that!" He explained. "It's…Amy broke up with me because of how sensitive I am. I didn't want to tell you guys yet. I wanted to forget about it, but it's harder than I thought it was going to be." Ally giggled.

"Of course it's hard. I didn't get over Jack until three months after we broke up. Listen, I know how it feels to be crushed and I tried to tighten my lungs so I could just die. I had the biggest asthma attack I've ever had in my life. If it wasn't for you guys running to get Kevin I probably would've been dead. Your stronger then you appear to be, a lot stronger. Just because you seem too sensitive for Amy it doesn't mean you're not sensitive for any other girl in this world. You'll find the right girl. Just keep holing on." She told him. He looked in her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." He thanked her kissing her on the forehead. She smiled. Nick laid his head on her and started to cry. She rubbed his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kevin walked towards Joe and sat next to him on the couch.

"I didn't mean for him to go off like that. You know that, right?" He asked Kevin, but kept looking down.

"I know you didn't. Nick's a little sensitive, that's all." Kevin told him. "He just needs to calm down. He's sixteen. Give him air to breathe." He reassured his brother. Joe looked at him.

"I hope your right." He said. "Hey, remember how excited he was when he won the DC games last year?" Joe asked trying to lighten up the mood. Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah. And that sibling rivalry game…I think it was called tug of four. That was fun."

"Yeah, it was. All of the games that we played there was fun. I can't wait for this year. Demi told me it was going to be even better." Joe managed a smile. Ally and Nick came down the stairs and into the room where Kevin and Joe was. Nick looked like he'd been crying. Kevin got up from his seat and walked towards Nick and Ally.

"What's wrong, Nick." Kevin asked. Nick looked away beginning to cry again. Ally hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her and dabbed his head on her upper chest. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on top of his curly brown hair and started rubbing his back again.

"Amy broke up with him." Ally said softly.

"What!?" Both Kevin and Joe screamed. "Oh, Nick. I'm so sorry." Kevin apologized.

"It's not your fault." Nick managed to say while sobbing.

"Nick, it's not your fault either." Ally said. "It's like I told you, you're stronger than you seem to be. She doesn't know that."

"Yeah." The boys agreed.

The next day Joe and Alex went to the park. It was an overcast day, clear and sunny. Ally and Joe loved to walk on a day like this. It always seemed like a perfect day to walk.

"I'll race you home!" Joe excitedly said.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" She screamed running ahead.

"Hey!" Joe yelled catching up to her. "Cheater!" Ally suddenly stopped feeling her lungs tighten. Joe stopped to. "Ally, what's wrong?" Joe asked. She was wheezing in an uncontrollable pace. She looked in his eyes. She tried to compose herself as firmly as she could, but she couldn't. It got harder and harder to breathe. Joe suddenly realized she was having an asthma attack again. He searched all over his pockets then realized he forgot it at the house. "Oh crap!" He said digging in his pocket for his phone to call Kevin. "Come on. Come on." He begged quickly dialing Kevin's number and then waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"Kevin hurry." Joe hesitated trying to keep Ally composed.

"What? Joe…" Kevin asked, but was cut off by Joe.

"No time to explain. Just hurry to the park. Ally's having an asthma attack." He explained pacing himself.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. Do you have her inhaler?"

"No…I sort of left it at home." He told Kevin with a wry smile hoping he wouldn't blow like he was in a few seconds.

"Joseph Adam Jonas!"

"I'm sorry. Just please hurry."

"I'm coming." He told him hanging up the phone and grabbing her inhaler on the counter where Joe left it. He ran out the door. "Nick, I'll be right back." He said opening the door as quickly as possible. Nick popped his head out of the living room.

"Where are you go…" He started, but stopped when the door slammed. "O…k." He said going back into the living room. Kevin quickly ran to his car and drove to the park, which if you drive to the park then it's a 2 minute drive and if you walk or run it's 5-10 minutes. He parked it as fast as he possible could, grabbed the inhaler and raced to the girl sitting upright on a bench, Alex, and a boy trying to help her breathe, Joe. Kevin sat next to Ally, quickly put the inhaler in Alex's mouth, and pushed the medicine in. Ally held Kevin's hand, which was holding the inhaler, with both of her hands.

"Hold it." Kevin said calmly. She did. "Now breathe out." She did as instructed. He then pressed the medicine down once more for another time. "Hold it…breathe out. Once more. Hold it…breathe out." She did. She wanted more, but Kevin denied it, pulling it away from her, because he knew to much would kill her. She suddenly felt a dizzy wave and fell sleepily on Kevin. "Good. She's asleep." He whispered stroking her hair. He waited a little bit to make sure she was breathing at least an ok pace before carrying her bridal style to his car.

"That's weird." Joe announced. "She usually can run al least for thirty minutes before having an asthma attack." Kevin sighed.

"There must've been something in the air to get the attack going. Plus, her lungs have been kind of weird this past year." When they got in the house Nick was waiting patiently in front of the fire place. He turned his head to see Kevin carrying Ally. Then he stood up.

"What happened?" He asked as Kevin raced upstairs.

"She had another asthma attack." Kevin told him as he opened her door. He gently set her down and tucked her into her bed. He sighed before walking down stairs where Nick, Frankie, and Joe stood waiting. "I need someone to watch her. Nick, you have to do homework so you can't. Frank, you have to do homework as well. And Joe…" He paused looking at him. "I can't trust you."

"What? Why not?" He asked his brother.

"Well, for one you nearly killed her twice. And two…I just can't. Not now anyway. Maybe when you get your license, I might." He told him pointing straight at him. "I'll watch her."

"Wait, Kevin. You have to do errands for mom and dad, remember?" Nick reminded. Kevin sighed.

"I guess I'll have to do them later, when she wakes up." He told Nick as he turned around and ran upstairs to Ally's room. He slowly opened the door, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl. He smiled as he closed the door. He pulled up a chair from her desk she used to do her homework or draw when ever she felt like. He then sat watching her fast paced breath as he set his hand on her hand that was closest to him. He stroked it gently with his soft fingers.

Joe went into the living room and sat next to Nick thinking of that very moment when her first big asthma attack hit and he wasn't ready.

------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

Joe and Nick were playing a video game when Ally stood in the door way breathing uncontrollably. Kevin was in his room asleep. Nick paused the game as they both looked at her.

"Ally…are you ok?" Nick asked. Ally shook her head. She was trying to find her inhaler as quickly as possible without waking up Kevin, but it was no where to be seen. She raced upstairs and collapsed in pain in front of Kevin's room, but barely making it to the door as Joe and Nick opened the door as fast as they could and quickly woke up Kevin.

"Kev!" They yelled. "Kevin! Ally's in trouble!" They said shaking him. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. He then heard Ally wheezing like a maniac and grabbed the inhaler on his desk. He rushed to Ally holding her while putting in the inhaler and pushing the medicine she needed out.

-------------------------------------End of Flashback-----------------------------------------

Joe didn't hear Nick calling his name over and over until Nick shook him.

"Huh?" He said.

"Are you ok?" He asked once again. Joe nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought about the first big attack Ally had." He told him. Nick playfully hit him.

"It wasn't your fault. We didn't know what to do or what was going on until Kevin told us. Otherwise, she was ok, because Kevin saved her. Don't worry. She'll be fine." He reassured him. Joe sighed.

"I hope so." Joe said rubbing his head. Nick put his arm around him.

"She's fine, dude. Don't worry."

Kevin put the peak-flow number on her wrist to check her. Soon it read yellow. Kevin sighed putting the test away. He sat next to her, rubbing her hand for hours making sure she was ok when he knew exactly that she was going to be fine. He would look at her hand for a minute then at her chest to see it move a medium pace. He looked at her face and moved closer to her. He then knelt beside the bed and started rubbing her head, but still holding her hand. He gently smiled. He stayed by her side all day long; when it came eleven-forty five he fell asleep. His head was on top of his hands that were holding her hand. Nick opened the door sleepily to check on Kevin. He smiled seeing Kevin asleep and slowly closed the door trying not to wake either of the sleeping teens. At around three, Ally slowly woke up and felt two warm hands on top of hers. She turned her head to look at the twenty-one year old boy asleep. She smiled as her other hand stroked his curly hair.

"Thanks, Kev. You're the best." She whispered. She slowly went back to sleep.

Kevin woke up at about seven thirty and checked her peak-flow again. This time it was green. Kevin sighed in relief as he walked out of the room. He ran down stairs and raced into the living room to see Joe on the couch in front of the fire place like Nick was the night before. He stopped and looked deeply at his nineteen year old brother. Joe slowly turned his head to face Kevin.

"Hey, how's Ally?" Joe asked. Kevin lightly smiled as he walked towards Joe. He sat down next to him.

"She's doing better now. Look, I didn't mean to say it was your fault. I know it wasn't your fault. I was just so…scared, you know. Worried." He told Joe.

"Kevin, you may be right, though. It was my fault. She almost died and I…" He paused looking at the carpet floor.

"No, Joe. It's not your fault. Stop saying it is, because it's not." He said. There was a long silence between the two for a minute before Joe broke the awkward silence that was roaming around.

"Do you trust me?" He asked looking into Kevin's hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I trust you." He replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked again to be positive. Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said standing up.

Ally, on the other hand didn't wake up until ten. Her body forced her to stay in bed for longer than she wanted to. Kevin always made her stay in bed because of her lungs. She took a deep breathe, but suddenly started coughing horrendously and she couldn't stop. She continued to cough over and over and over again until her lungs couldn't handle it any more and became tight again. Kevin heard her coughing and raced up stared to help her. Slamming the door open, Kevin grabbed her inhaler, set her body up, and set the inhaler in her mouth. She inhaled only one push of her medicine into her lungs and started breathing heavier. She laid her head on Kevin's chest as he sat on her bed. He laid his chin on top of her head and started stroking her head.

"Please don't do that again, Ally." He whispered still stoking her head.

"I…won't." She promised in between breaths. Nick poked his head in.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Joe popped his head in as well. Kevin nodded. "Good." Nick smiled relieved to see her breathing better. She lightly smiled looking at the two worried boys. Joe gently smiled. They walked towards the bed and sat on it.

"Everything's going to be alright, Alex." Kevin told her. "Just breathe for us, ok?" He asked. She slowly nodded. You could hear her heavy breath as she exhaled. She felt a hand touch her cheek as she slowly closed her eyes. "Nick, can you hand me her peak-flow test?" He asked pointing at the material.

"Sure." He said grabbing it and then giving it to Kevin. Kevin thanked him as he set it on her wrist. It was yellowish green. Kevin took it off of her and set it next to him. He looked at the girl sleeping in his arms. He kissed her head.

"That a girl. Just breathe." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin rushed down stairs to see Ally, Nick, and Joe in the game room playing.

"Hey! Guess what?" Kevin excitedly said.

"You're cutting off your sideburns?" Joe joked. Kevin glared at him and fake laughed.

"Ha. You're funny." He said sarcastically. "No, we got a letter from North Star, you know, the Disney productions.(Authors note- This isn't a real productions. I just had to make something up for them to go.) And they want us to be on their show and perform." He told them. They all smiled.

"Sweet!" Nick said. "That's awesome! When?"

"Next week, but…"

"But what?" Joe asked.

"It's in Arizona."

"What?!" The three said at once. Kevin gave a wry smile.

"And I don't think it would be safe for Ally to come." Kevin said.

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"Her asthma. I'm afraid she hasn't healed yet from it and I don't want another asthma attack happening while we're on the plane." Kevin explained. "I mean, yeah. I would love for her to come with us, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Kevin." Joe begged.

"Don't worry, Joey. I'll be fine." Ally told him nudging him with a forced smile. Kevin set the flying tickets and the letter down on the counter.

"Keep everything on this counter until we have to leave, so we can keep up with everything." Everyone looked at the two envelopes. Both of them were side by side and they looked exactly alike. Kevin grabbed a pen and made a small line across the top of the envelope that held the tickets in it. "There." He said putting the cap on the pen. "Now we know which one has the tickets." He said running upstairs to his room. Ally looked at Joe. Joe had a worried face on. Ally sighed.

"Are you sure your going to be ok, Als?" Joe asked. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Joe. She'll be ok." Nick reassured him as he patted him on the back. He ran upstairs.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Five days later the boys scattered everywhere around the house packing up what they needed. Alex sat on the couch watching the boys running around the house. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Joe! Grab the Taylor guitar for me please!" Kevin screamed from the top of the stairs looking at Joe. Joe looked at him with an eye brow up in confusion.

"Which one? You have like twenty of those." He screamed back. Ally set her coffee down and rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the closet full of guitars.

"No, he only has one Taylor guitar." She told Joe passing him. She grabbed the case for the guitar and the guitar. She then put it in the case and locked it up. "I got it, Kev!" She told him setting it down in front of the counter. Kevin smiled coming down the stairs with a bag in each hand.

"Thank you, Al." He said putting the bags down next to the guitar. "Come on, Nick we have to go!!" Kevin yelled looking up the stairs.

"I'll be right there." Nick's voice yelled. Kevin sighed.

"We'll be in the car!" He yelled again. He turned to Alex. "You have your inhaler?" He asked her. She nodded. "Good. We'll be back next week. Take it easy, ok? Don't get your asthma started up again. You're still healing." He gave her a hug. "See you, Alex. You be good, k?" He said kissing her on the forehead. He grabbed an envelope and his bags and went to the car. Nick ran down the stairs with his own bags. Joe hugged her. He sighed.

"Call us if you have another attack." Joe told her as he left. Nick hugged her.

"Ok, you know where Elvis's food is. Take him on a walk twice a day, take him off the leash when you get to the park; he should come right back when he's done, so…yeah. Love you." He kissed her. "Hope you don't have an asthma attack again."

"I hope I don't either." She smiled watching him open the door and run out. She followed and watched the boys move out of the driveway and on the road. She stood out there for a minute before walking in. She stopped at the counter and looked at the envelope with the letter in it. She grabbed it and opened it to read it, but stopped as she noticed the black line Kevin made to symbolize that it was the tickets. Her eyes widened as ran out of the door and as quickly as possible to catch up with the boys. "Kevin!!!" She screamed. She called Kevin's name over and over, but no luck. She finally spotted them at the end of the road. "Kev…" She yelled, but stopped when her lungs tightened again. She stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to call for Kevin again, but her lungs didn't let her. She dropped to the floor reaching her hand out with the envelope for one of them to notice.

Joe set his chin on his bear palm as he looked with boredom out of the window. He looked into the mirror to see a figure reaching out for help. He lifted his chin off of his palm, before he realized that was Ally.

"Ally?" He asked. "Kevin, stop the car!" He yelled. Kevin faced him.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Stop the freaking car! Ally needs us!"

"Are you ok, Joe?" Nick asked.

"Look in your mirror and you'll see what I'm talking about." The boys did as Joe told them and saw a girl begging for help.

"Oh shoot." Kevin said rushing out of the car. "Ally!" He yelled running towards her. The other two ran after him. They all finally reached her and started to panic. "Get her inhaler out of my car!" Joe ran back to the car, grabbed the inhaler, ran back, and threw the inhaler to Kevin. He caught it. He put it in her mouth and squeezed the medicine out. "Close her mouth for me." Nick set his hands on her chin and he closed her mouth for a moment before opening it again. Kevin set the inhaler in her mouth again releasing the medicine once more. Nick closed her mouth again. Ally coughed up blood and weakly opened her mouth. "Why'd you do that, Ally? You scared us to death." She lifted the tickets up. Kevin looked at Nick. Nick looked back. Joe sat down next to Nick.

"You took the wrong envelope." She softly said. They smiled.


End file.
